Rowdyruff Songfics
by EpicWriterrrr-TT.TT
Summary: Like what the titles suggest it's a Songfic :P RRBxPPG


_ A Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Songfic..._

_Song that were used for:_

_Bubbles x Boomer: What Makes You Beautiful_

_Buttercup x Butch: By Chance_

_Blossom x Brick: Hey Daydreamer_

_Please Review...  
_

* * *

Bubbles x Boomer:

I watched her amazed by her beauty from afar...

After some time she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned..

_you're insecure_

_don't know what for_

_your turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or.._

She took out a pouch from her bag and put out various make-ups..

I sigh..

_dont need make up_

_to cover up_

_being the way you ar is eno-o-ogh.._

She walked to the front of the class to answer a question on the board.. Why can't she see?

_everyone else in the room can see it_

_everyone else but you!_

I peeked at the front while we were having our test.. I can feel the tiredness of my body fading away as i get that special glimpse...

_baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_the way that you flip your hair makes me overwhelmed.._

Dance recital and there she is.. Dancing... Should i tell her once and for all? So she would finally see?

_but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell._

_you dont know oh oh_

_you don't know you're beautiful_

I took a deep breath..She was talking to her sisters, complimenting her but she was too modest to accept..

_if only you saw what i can see_

_then you'll understand why i want you so desperatly_

_right know im looking at you and i cant beleive you dont know ohoh_

The rose was in my hand ready to offer her.. i stared at her with longing as she continued her little chat with her sisters.. i smiled without reason because of her beauty and modesty and her sweet personality as i turned away... thinking i'll just have to wait for next time..

_you don't know your beautiful oh oh_

_But that's what makes you beautiful..._

* * *

Butterscup x Butch

I sipped my coolata and saw her walk in all tomboyish..

I smiled.. she was cute unlike when we were little..she changed a lot..

_hi,_

_girl you caught my eye_

_thought i should give it a try_

_get your name and your number_

_go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers_

I approach her coolly. She gave me those famous glares.. I guess she's still the same..

_why did i say that?_

_i dont know why_

After a little chat though she loosened up and smiled..Not the smile i saw her smile when she killed or defeat us..It was a modest smile..I was caught off gaurd..

_but you're smilin and it'ssomething I like_

_on your face ya it suits you_

_girl we connect like we have bluetooth_

She still has her tomboyish ego but her style changed, her hair was now long and shiney..Her clothes were not like other flirty girls i met..It was my taste.. Green tank top and hoodie with cool pants and sneakers.. total gangta style ( i think)

_i dont know why im drawn to you_

_could you be the other half so we'd be equal two?_

_this is all based on a lucky chance_

_just hope you'd rather add than subtract_

A walk in the park? Sure, i said. We walked slowly along the cemented path and sat down on a bench..Akward silence..i started talking about my escalade and stuff and she was actually interested...Boy we just click..Does she notice that too?

_you and i could be like sonny & cher_

_honey & bears_

_you and i could be like aladdin & jasmine_

_lets make it happen_

We said our good byes...hmmm maybe she didnt...but hey there's always tomorrow right?

* * *

Blossom x Brick

I sat on the bed and sigh... It's been 13 years.I wonder how time flies by so fast. As I kept on thinking i didn't notice her at my side until she said her sweet hello..

_oh you could just pretend to be with her all day_

_remember the feeling when you first held hands today_

She looked at me curiously, asking me what i was thinking...little did she know it was her... her long flowing orange hair sparkled..her big pink eyes shined..you really look beautiful ya know?

_imagine her in her favorite white dress _

_staring at you as if she thinks you are the best_

How could you be so clueless even when your so smart? Must it be in my imagination only that we''ll be together? tell me.. You smile at me and invite me to walk with you, talking about anything that comes to your head..Then you saw a beautiful tree and sat on one of it's low branches..

_she say you and me sitting on a tree _

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

I smile as you laughed..I wonder if i'll be a man enough to say .. what i have always wanted to say

_you say baby hear me out_

_im going to marry you tonight_

_in this make beleive reality and baby it's just you and me_

I sigh, opened my eyes and got up, leaving my unfinished fantasy...i wonder what im supposed to do now.

I looked at the time and sigh again.I'm suppose to meet my brothers at I-con..nevermind that i'm late. I looked back at my bed.

_hey daydreamer _

_you gotta be prepared to leave her in you fantasy_

_cause when it's over you've gotta make sure it's you who's gonna be w/ her_

_hey daydreamer.._

I really wonder you know...

The End


End file.
